The invention relates to a filter element, in particular for gas filtration, for example, for an air filter, with a filter medium body enclosing an inwardly positioned flow space and having a support frame arranged at its inner side, with at least one circumferentially extending sealing ring lip projecting axially past an end face of the filter medium body for sealing relative to a housing component of a receiving filter housing. Furthermore, the invention relates to a filter device with such a filter element. Such air filters are used, for example, for filtration of intake air of an internal combustion engine in vehicles.
WO 01/02079 A1 discloses a filter element for air filtration in internal combustion engines that comprises a hollow cylindrical filter medium body with an inwardly positioned support frame as well as two end face end disks. An axially projecting circumferentially extending sealing collar is formed as one piece together with an end disk and, in the mounted state, is engaged around by a housing component of a filter housing and, at its radial inwardly positioned side, contacts radially a correlated wall of the housing component.
In an air filter known from DE 10 2008 027 279 A1, a circumferentially extending sealing body is also formed as one piece together with an end disk and axially projects past the end disk. An annular groove is provided in the sealing body and is engaged for stabilization by a projection at the bottom of a housing part.